spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Legend Begins
A Legend Begins is the television pilot of the series Basket Sponge. It aired on January 1, 2014. Plot When LeBron James is involved in a boating accident, he finds himself in the land of Bikini Bottom. Soon, he finds himself the new coach of the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs. And he's got a lot of work to do! Story LeBron James relaxed in his lounge chair. He was enjoying his grand cruise, during his time off basketball season. LeBron: This is the life! Best vacation ever! Captain: Attention, everyone. Ahem.....we are sinking. The crowd ran around the boat in complete panic. LeBron jumped into the dreadful waters, and passed out. LeBron: (waking up) Where am I? SpongeBob: Welcome to the Krusty Krab!!!! LeBron: The Krusty what? Krabs: The Krusty Krab!!! Come spend all yer money!!!! LeBron: What's this thing on my head? SpongeBob: It's an air helmet. You would've died under here, silly! LeBron: Under where? SpongeBob: Haha!!! You said 'underwear'!!! LeBron: Does this mean I'm underwater? Where AM I? Krabs: You're in Bikini Bottom, lad. LeBron: A BIKINI BOTTOM? WHAT THE H- Krabs: That's the name of the town, lad. LeBron: I'm obviously dreaming. That's the only reason I'm talking to a crab and a sponge! Squidward: Trust me, this isn't a dream. It's a nightmare. LeBron: (running out of the building) I gotta get out of here. He frantically ran around Bikini Bottom, becoming frightened at every turn. Soon, he stumbled upon a small gym which read "Home of the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs!" LeBron: (running into the gym) What is going on here?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The 50-year-old coach instantly had a heart attack, fell over, and died. LeBron: .......is he okay? Random Player: No, he's not!!! Nice going!!! You killed our coach!!! You'll pay for this!!! All the players picked up the dead body, and ran out of the gym. LeBron grabbed a basketball, and made a lay-up on one of the baskets. LeBron: (sigh) I wanna go home. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Krabs walked into the gym. SpongeBob: Finally! We found you! What have you been doing? LeBron: Well, I accidentally killed the basketball coach. And I made all the players quit. Krabs: What??? This can't happen! The Bikini Bottom Bulldogs are the pride of Bikini Bottom! LeBron: Sorry, I wish there's something I could do. SpongeBob: There is! SpongeBob whispered into his friend's ears. Squidward: That's a horrible idea! Patrick: That's a great idea! SpongeBob: Then it's settled! LeBron, we're gonna take their place! LeBron: What do you mean? SpongeBob: Well, we're gonna become the new players, and you'll become the new coach! LeBron: Whoa, whoa, whoa...this isn't Space Jam! I still need to get home! SpongeBob: If you help us win the basketball tournament this season, we'll help you get home! LeBron: (sigh) Well, I am pretty good at basketball....I'll do it. But you gotta SWEAR you'll help me get home! SpongeBob: I swear on Squidward's grave! Squidward: Excuse me? THE NEXT DAY LeBron: Everyone, welcome to basketball practice. This will be our first practice of the season. First, let's evaluate everyone's skill. Larry The Lobster took the ball, dribbled down the court like a beast, and dunked it. Everyone else clumsily bumbled around, and showed no sign of skill whatsoever. Plankton: (getting crushed by the ball) Ahhh!!! Curse this stupid ball!!!!! LeBron: Looks like I have a lot of work to do.... Category:Episodes Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Basket Sponge Category:Season Premiere Category:Episodes Starting Spin-Offs Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2014 Category:2014 Episodes